That Creepy Face
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15: CONTAINS SOME SWEARING AND VIOLENCE (One Shot). Frisk confronts Flowey, who just wants to have a quick chat...how will it end? (Re-uploaded as I forgot some disclaimer)
**That Creepy Face.**

 **NOTES: This is a ONE SHOT. Based on the Genocide Run, so SPOILER ALERT if you haven't played it. Though it's my version with some dialog from the game.**

 **This is NOT a sequel to "Flowey's Growing Soul", this is a completely different story, if that's what we're calling this.**

 **If characters are OOC or OTT then so what, this is a fanfiction afteral, fan made, you know?**

 **I don't owe the characters (and some of the dialogue), they belong to Toby Fox, the concept is sort of from a short comic, though I do not know the artists name...if anyone does please let me know...otherwise the rest of the stuff is mine.**

 **Flowey in this is anthropomorphic flower. Human qualities but has a flower as a head, if that makes sense. It doesn't? Well, check out an artist called Nomidot on Deviant Art, how this Flowey is based on.**

 **Contains swearing.**

Frisk walked out of the lift…wiping the blood off her knife with her purple and blue striped jumper. Bits of yellow skin mixed with the blood wiped off easily if staining her jumper but this didn't matter to her, it matched the other blood stains around the jumper.

The knife was clean and ready to use on the next victim.

As she walked, she came across some buildings surrounding her, it seemed she was on top of one but form a sort of bridge, like the top of a castle…it was a long walk to the other side but she shrugged, this was blitz easy compared to where she came from: Labs, red rocky paths, lava…destroying Mettaton was easy, the foolish machine…and the wimpy, nervous wrecked royal scientist was such a satisfying kill. Frisk smiled as the scientists screamed died down after slicing open her stomach…

Just then. As Frisk carried on walking, she noticed someone standing not far from her, this thing was blocking her path. As she got nearer, she could see out of the shadows was a flower. This round sweet face showed off his yellow petals, it was the first thing Frisk noticed. The flower was wearing a green corset and a long dress-like skirt in the shape of leaves that were also green, his arms were folded and he started to chuckle. Frisk stopped in her tracks but gripped her knife…she knew this thing, she knew this monster…Flowey.

Another monster to kill.

The flower started to walk slowly towards Frisk but began clapping slowly as if sarcastically.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Still clapping_ ) Amazing. Simply amazing. You know what, I didn't think you'd have it in you but by golly you did. Such a killer you are. ( _Stops walking_ ) Poor Alphys…( _Chuckles_ ) God, the way you shoved that knife into her. I bet you made sure she could feel it, eh? Her face when she saw her insides…priceless. I saw it all, I saw everything. Yes, I've been watching you.

Frisk didn't say a word but she got ready to fight if the flower was going to do something but he didn't, instead he walked over to the wall of the bridge, looking at the view of buildings, he leans on the wall, his arms folded. He turned around and smiled at Frisk.

 **FLOWEY:** Don't be shy, I won't bite. ( _Frisk did nothing_ ) I'm no threat to you.

For some reason, Frisk believed this but she was still on her guard, she gripped the knife tightly and was ready to use it. She walked over to Flowey but played it safe and stood a few feet away from him. Flowey chuckled, admiring her suspicion a little. He then went into his pockets and pulled out a polystene burger box and offered it to the girl.

 **FLOWEY:** You look hungry. So, I got you this. ( _Frisk looks at it in puzzlement_ ) It's okay, it's just a hot dog. Please, take it. ( _Frisk frowns_ ) I snatched it from Sans hotdog stand…he wasn't there. ( _Sighs_ ) Look, you can't carry on with an empty stomach, it'll make you feel better, you need to get your strength back.

Frisk still hesitated at first but eventually gave in, the smell of the hotdog went right up her nostrils and began to lick her lips. She accepted the Flowers gift.

 **FRISK:** Why are you helping me?

 **FLOWEY:** No reason.

 **FRISK:** Everything has a reason. Now tell me, why are you helping me?

 **FLOWEY:** I wouldn't say I'm "helping" you as such, more like…admiring what you're doing.

 **FRISK:** ( _Takes a bite out of the hotdog_ ) Which is?

 **FLOWEY:** That's obvious, isn't it? Killing those who stand in your way. They are all weak, every bunch off them, this…world does not deserve to carry on. Though, I admiring more what you've actually gone through with it…I didn't think you would. ( _Laughs_ ) How wrong I was.

 **FRISK:** How did you know I wouldn't?

 **FLOWEY:** Oh, let's just say…I've seen things, things done in the past. Happy things…

 **FRISK:** What are you? Some sort of time traveling flower?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Smirks_ ) Something like that I suppose…something like that.

Frisk nearly finishes the hotdog which was going down a treat, she was surprised by it's taste and the fact it was still warm.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans is pissed off with you, you know.

 **FRISK:** Do I look like I care?

 **FLOWEY:** I guess you don't…but you should. Oh boy, yes, he's waiting for you…waiting for you to arrive, to be judged…for killing his brother…

 **FRISK:** That tall skeleton freak? He was a joke! He's was nothing…he wasn't cool at all, more like a fool.

 **FLOWEY:** Mmm-hmm, the fact that Papyrus was "sparing" you made it all the thrill to watch…when you disguard his offer. No emotion on your face, just a slice across his neck with your knife…his head came off easily…then dust!

 **FRISK:** Just like the others…

 **FLOWEY:** Sans won't be that easy though, he'll give you a bad time, I suspect…

 **FRISK:** I'm not afraid.

 **FLOWEY:** I can see that. You've gone beyond that now. There was another like you, who did the same thing, well…she tried to but failed…( _Looks at Frisk_ ) You know what, you look awfully like her you know…

 **FRISK:** Chara…

 **FLOWEY:** Yes!

 **FRISK:** I…somehow…feel her…inside m-me…

 **FLOWEY:** You shouldn't be surprised by this. Just like before…but do you know what interests me more?

 **FRISK:** I'm sure your gonna tell me.

 **FLOWEY:** That you ARE Chara, in a sense and your…home. I'm gonna tell you something…I'm assuming you know who I am…or was, should I say. I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden, I was so scared…my entire body was turned into a flower. "Mom? Dad" I called out but…nobody came. Eventually, the king found me crying in the garden…he then held me with tears in his eyes, saying "There, there, everything is going to be alright"…he was so…emotional, but for some reason…I didn't feel anything at all. I soon realized I didn't feel anything for anyone…my compassion had disappeared and believe me, it's not like I was trying…I ran away from home and ended up at the ruins…and then I found her, it was Chara…I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again…she failed. I became despondent…I just wanted to love again. Fat chance! You might not believe this but…I didn't want to live anymore…not in a world without love…I'd follow her, you even…I followed you in your footsteps, I could erase myself from existents and you know what? I…kinda succeeded. But as I left this mortal coil, I started to feel apprehensive…if you don't have a soul, what happens when you…? ( _Sighs_ ) Something…primal started to burn inside me…"NO!" I thought, "I don't want to die…" and then I woke up, like it was a bad dream, I was back at the garden, back at my "save point, I guess we could call it. I was interested so I decided to experiment…and again and again I brought myself to the edge of death and at this point I could just let the world continue on without me…but as long as I was determined to live, I could go…back. Amazing, isn't it…Chara?

 **FRISK:** I'm…not…C-Chara…

 **FLOWEY:** Still, I was amazed too. Don't get me wrong; at first I used my powers for good. Huh, I became "friends" with everyone…solving all their problems flawlessly, their companionship was quite amusing…but for a while, as time was repeated, people proved themselves to be predictable. What would this person say if I gave them this or didn't, what would they do if I said certain things to them, differently. Once you know the answer…that's it. Boring. That's all they are, that's all they become. It all started because I was curious, curious what would happen if I killed them…"I don't like this!" I told myself…"I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens!"

 **FRISK:** ( _Folds her arms on the bridge wall, looking down at the city_ ) You needed to know…?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes. ( _Then laughs_ ) Ha, what an excuse…( _Flowey's eyes go black_ ) You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way. Some people are just…too weak to do it themselves. Now, even that is becoming to tiring, you understand, right Chara…? ( _Sighs_ ) I've done everything this world has to offer! I've read every book…I've burnt every book…I've won every game that exists and even lost…I've…appeased everyone and I've KILLED everyone. Numbers, speeches, dialogs, you name it I've seen it, I've seen them all. But you…you're different. I could not predict you Chara…

 **FRISK:** I'm…n-not…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Smiles evilly_ ) When I saw you in the ruins, I thought I could frighten you and steal your SOUL! ( _Sighs angrily_ ) I…failed. And when I tried to reset…it didn't work…your determination, is somehow greater than mine.

There was a silence, an awkward pause. Frisk was just starting to shake but Flowey didn't notice it.

 **FLOWEY:** I just have one question for you, Chara…

 **FRISK:** N-Not…Char-…

 **FLOWEY:** How did you get back to the ruins from here? ( _Clicks his fingers_ ) Wait, I know…she must've taken you when she left…and decided to give you a proper burial, rather than…hanging out in the basement forever. But…why then…did you wake up?

Frisk doesn't answer but her shaking was getting a little worse and yet Flowey still didn't notice this.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) It doesn't matter anyway, I'm tired of all this, I'm tired of all those people…I'm tired of this place…and I'm tired of being a fucking flower. However…there is one thing left I want to do, let's finish what we started…what YOU started. Let's…free everyone. Then…let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! After all…( _Smiles wickedly_ ) In this world, it's still "kill or be killed"

 **FRISK:** ( _Shaking_ ) Why…are you telling me this…?

 **FLOWEY:** Well, creatures like us…wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's…( _Notices Frisk violently shaking_ )…so that's…( _Frowns_ ) What the…?

Frisk finally stops shaking, she tilts her head downwards and the handle of her knife squeaks as she grips it tight. She brings her head up and smiles…something about her eyes was…different…a change in colour. Flowey backs up a little; he starts to shiver in fear.

 **FLOWEY:** Oh…God, what is this…f-feeling…? Why…a-am I shaking…?

 **FRISK:** Enough talk! You bore me!

Frisk then swings the knife towards Flowey who doesn't react in time and gets the blade caught across face. The pain shoots through him, as spins from the impact and falls to the ground. He screams in pain as green residue seeps out of his skin. His hand wipes and covers the cut…he looks back at Frisk, who has blood shot eyes and a sinister smile. Flowey tries to get up but Frisk kicks him in the face…the impact pushing him a little as pain once again surrounds his face. He reactively gets up though, so not to be beaten while down…

 **FLOWEY:** Hey…s-stop this. No…n-no hard feelings about…e-earlier, r-right…?

 **FRISK:** Just…another monster…

 **FLOWEY:** What…what are you doing? ( _Frisk walks towards him, he backs off_ ) BACK OFF! ( _Frisk ignores him_ ) Okay, okay…I-I've changed my mind…I've changed my mind about all of t-this. This…t-this isn't a good idea anymore…you…you should go back, Uh…Frisk, isn't it? Yeah, you should go back…( _Feels the blood drip from his face_ ) You cut me, so there haha, you t-taught me a lesson…! You win! ( _Frisk still ignores_ ) Look, this place is fine the way it is…

Flowey keeps backing away as Frisk walks towards him, each step getting faster. Flowey gets a quick glimpse of her face. Her red eyes were burning, focused on the flower but nothing was more creepy, than that smile. Frisk grinned and then gave a sinister toothy smile…she then licked her lips and slowly raised her knife.

 **FLOWEY:** STOP MAKING THAT CREEPY FACE! STOP IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

 **FRISK:** Another monster to add to my death collection!

 **FLOWEY:** Fuck you! YOU HAVE A SICK SENSE OF HUMOUR! ( _Gasps_ , _as he remembers_ )

 _Okay, Chara, do it!_

 _Do your creepy face!_

 _AAAAAHH Haha…ha…_

 _Oh man, don't do that again, that's scary!_

 **FLOWEY:** GET AWAY FROM ME!

Flowey turns and starts to run away but before he could get anywhere, Frisk pulls back and chucks the knife at the flower, with brilliant aim, it hits the flower in the shoulder blade with a small thud. Flowey yelps in pain and falls to the ground again…he tries to pull the blade out before the pain reaches his senses but this didn't take long…he screamed again. His good hand couldn't reach the impaled blade, the pain starting to become uncomfortable. Frisk was close to the flower and chuckled wildly. Flowey rolled onto his front and this was timed perfectly for Frisk to stamp on his back, Flowey felt the force on his back and whimpered. Frisk used all her weight and bent down to pull the knife out of Flowey but not before twisted the knife around his shoulder and cutting up more of his green flesh. Frisk then pulled the knife out but did it slowly, thus cutting up more of the flowers skin. Frisk didn't hesitate to stab the flower in the other shoulder blade and enjoyed the flowers scream. More residue was sweeping through the cuts. Frisk got up and was fascinated with the flowers struggle of pain and getting up but the pain was too much and the pressure weakened the flower every time he tried to push himself up. Flowey started to cry…a tear dripping down his face.

 **FLOWEY:** T-This…this...h-hurts…

Frisk again ignored the flowers pain and stamped on his head, the wimpering got a little softer. Frisk, for a little while, admired Flowey's large yellow petals…she kept that wicked smile and kicked the flower to make him roll on his back…the cuts spat out more blood from the poor flower and green blood-like liquid was dripping from the flowers mouth.

Frisk then went on top of flowery, using all her weight on him…the flower managed to pluck up some strength to try and push her off but failed as Frisk forced the knife through his hand, the blade easily piercing through his skin and bursting out the other side…Flowey felt the pain send signals to his panicking brain and was starting to get a little weak. Frisk laughed and grabbed one of his large petals.

 _Six petals._

 **FRISK:** I love this game. SPARE!

Frisk then rips the petal from Flowey's head, his pain threshold becoming to much and unbearable but enough to make his scream, he closed his eyes and pushed more tears from his eyes. He whimpered and begged Frisk to stop but she choose to ignore. The petals ripped like paper, far too easy…Flowey tried to stop her but it was no use, she would cut him up more across the face…she then grabbed another petal…and ripped away.

 _KILL_

 _SPARE_

 _KILL_

 _SPARE_

 _KILL._

Flowey was bold with bits of ripped petal around his head as Frisk just violently ripped them apart…blood was seeping all over his face.

 **FRISK:** Looks like your luck is out should've had an extra petal!

Flowey couldn't move, he tried lifting his arms and even when he could, he had no strength to do anything…Frisk grabbed the knife and puts the pointy blade across his neck.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Crying_ ) P-Please…I…I don't…( _Whimpers_ ) I…don't want t-to die…

 **FRISK:** Everyone dies!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Woozy_ ) M-Mom…? Dad…?

 **FRISK:** But nobody came!

Frisk gently pushes the knife through Flowey's neck; he gags as he feels the metal blade enter his larynx and the blood seeped past the exit wounds as the knife ripped away more skin. Flowey coughed as the blood drained down into his windpipe, he spat and coughed out blood from his mouth, he struggled to breath, each time he did, he felt the warm liquid go into his lungs…drowning. His heart was beating rapidly, Frisk pushed the knife in further and then yanked it to one side, making a massive hole in the poor flowers neck. Life slowly exited the flower…his eyes going white and expressionless. A wet squelching noise the only thing coming from Flowey's mouth, his body twitching…and then his fingers…

The "Ack" was the last noise coming from the flowers mouth…the flower was dead.

Frisk still had that creepy smile attached to her face, she breathed heavily and looked into the eyes of the lifeless flower. She panted as she loved the suffering the flower was going through. She then wiped her forehead, though making her drenched in the flowers blood…she then pushed herself up and stepped over the flower. Flowey's body then turned to dust…

Frisk calmed her panting down and wiped her face again.

 **FRISK:** Only a few more…and then we've done it.

 _Then I'll be back?_

 **FRISK:** Yeah…

The walk didn't feel long this time, as she made it to the other side and entered the building.

The room was like a church archway, the sun beautiful piercing through the stained glass windows. It was very warm inside and yet empty. She then remembered what the flower said before…

 _ **FLOWEY:**_ _Sans is pissed off with you, you know._

 _ **FLOWEY:**_ _Oh boy, yes, he's waiting for you…waiting for you to arrive, to be judged…for killing his brother…_

Frisk shrugged this off, she didn't see Sans as a threat, the short skeleton seemed to lazy to fight. The fact that she go this far only means she can go further. The church-like building was long…but then, she saw another figure in the shadows. It seemed like he was balancing a bone on his finger. Frisk got prepared and again, she held tightly to her knife. The figure in the shadow was wearing a blue winters coat and was leaning against one of the pillars in the building. He didn't see Frisk but he still manager to acknowledge her.

 **SANS:** It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these, kids like you…should be burning in hell!

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: This was just a one off. I may do the Sans fight but to be honest, I'll let you decide.**


End file.
